fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystalblade
Crystal-blade is a verse made by Boc1991. It is part of a larger verse that I have yet to expand upon. Note: I will be making a page for the different stories that take place in this verse. One for the story of Asu and Adamines journey, and another for the story of DoCreans Ascension throughout the cosmic hierarchy, so bare with me until those are created. Summary Crystal-blade follows the main character, Adamine, and his quest to locate his father. To do so, Adamine teams up with his fathers former friend and partner, Asu, who is imprisoned for a crime that apparently both Asu and Adamines Father committed. While originally the story was focused solely on finding Adamines father (Whose name is Jonathan DoCrean), that mission becomes more of a side quest as Asu and Adamines party expands and they start going on more quest's. Soon, it becomes clear that Asu and Adamine and their party would be crucial to stop large threats to the country that they are in, and neighboring countries. They begin to start taking larger level quests, and Asu is eventually pardoned for his crime. After the two save the country, the leader of the country summons the two and their party, and gives them information that will lead to Jonathan DoCrean. They follow this information, and find DoCrean. After this, DoCrean gets his own "Series". He is the main focus of his own series, which begins with the Grand Universal Tournament. Power of This Verse Crystal-blade is an actually powerful verse, which becomes clear once it gets far into the series. The Main characters vary in power, but most of Asu & Adamines party sticks between Tier 7 and 6. Asu, and other wielders of weapons that were created by the gods, all vary. Weaker wielders of God Made weapons are still Large Island Destroyers, while the upper level are shown to be able to Devastate Countries. The gods created the weapons to be able to destroy Continents with a single strike, but this has yet to be showcased, even by the strongest wielders of weapons. Adamine at his strongest is a Large Mountain Crusher. While these were originally the strongest characters, Planet level demons and deities are known to exist, with the deities mostly staying out of the plane of the mortals, and the demons being locked in a realm to contain and imprison them. Some mortals are also either blessed with the power of Deities, or cursed with the power of Demons. One of these mortals, Jonathan DoCrean, was shown to be on the level of, and actually more powerful than Asu, when Jon is in his regular form. In his demonic form, he has shown to be at least a Solar System Destroyer. Recently, the existence of "Supreme Deities" has been introduced. They are true "Gods" who created each of the stars that birthed each respective solar systems Gods and Deities. There are a total of 4 Supreme Deities, each of them loaned but a fourth of their strength to create the known universe. There is also a 5th being who lies outside of the known universe, who constantly creates and destroys universes, hoping to create the "Perfect Universe". He does not often enter the known universe, as the other supreme deities told him that he would be able to search for his perfect creation elsewhere, as not to disturb the known universe. The 4 supreme deities are all known to be at least Universe level, with the 5th one known to be at least Multi-Universe Level, as he creates and destroys several universes each hour, continuously looking for the perfect Universe. These Gods are part of DoCreans series, and while be added to his verses page, once it is created. Even more recently, the existence of higher dimensional deities has been introduced, known as the three vindicators. They hold power over the multiverse. It is revealed that as powerful as the creation gods are, each multiverse holds 5 of them, and they are all relatively equal in power. It is also said that each of the 5 represent an aspect of what the vindicators call existence: Positive, Negative, Life, Balance, and Perfection. These three vindicators bring the series up to tier 2. They also wish to see which multiverse achieved perfection, and hold a tournament (Yes i know, the previous arc was also a tournament, i plan on making it alot more interesting when i publish it). This boost in power allows Jonathan DoCrean, and other champions of their respective multiverses to bump up to Universe Level+. Magic is a huge part of the Crystal-blade universe. All mortals are born with a blessing; either the blessing of the arcane (Magic), blessing of knowledge, or the blessing of combat. A mortal blessed with the arcane, will have a unique innate magic ability, unique to them. A mortal blessed with knowledge, will be able to learn much quicker and easier than the other two. A mortal blessed with combat, will have a natural battle instinct and will be great with a weapon. Most mortals will become adventurers and warriors regardless of their blessing. There are also a few Hax abilities, most commonly reality warping and time manipulation Character Profiles Asu & Adamines Party * Asu * Adamine * Yupi * Ric * Alimos God Made Weapon Weilders * Asu * Maniton * Calimos Deities * Strio * Grimur * Lifio * Lyf Demons * Enden av verdener * Aragor * Niadro Deity/Demon Enhanced Mortals * Jonathan DoCrean True Creation Gods * Solarno * Misst * Primeval Higher Dimensional Deities * Gombru Other Supporters: Lekmos (I like story and cosmology of this verse. I am eager see how this will go on) Neutral: Opponents: Category:Universe Category:Verses